Fallout of the Rings
by SonoftheLost
Summary: The Lone Wanderer is thrown in to Middle-Earth. Accident...or Destiny? Suck with summary and title, give it a chance. First of this type of crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Just an Idea I thought of and since this is the first Fallout/Lord of the Rings crossover. I don't know if I should have the Lone Wanderer and Couier 6 as the same character or different and have him come as well. tell me in a review or PM.**

Normal Speech

_Inner Thoughs_

**Ring Wraith/ Sauron**

_**Elvish/Dwarven/Entish**_

The Lone Wanderer walks towards a strange obelisk in the basement of the old Dunwich Building, carrying the strange black book from Point Lookout. Dogmeat at his side as he made his way through the ghoul infested place, even if there weren't any ghouls...it didn't even look right from the outside, let alone inside.

They approach the obelisk, pulling out the book and holding it from of him.

Suddenly the book is pulled by an unseen force and disintegrates as soon as it touches the construct.

Voices start to sound in every direction and start building.

The Lone Wanderer pulls out 10 mini nukes and straps them to the support columns of the room and another 5 to the obelisk itself.

Suddenly a pure black tentacle comes out of the demonic construction and grabs the Lone Wanderer. Dogmeat bites at the strange addition only to be grabbed by another.

Lone Wanderer has only his left arm free, and pulls out his Mercenary Grenade Rifle and aims at the first column. The mini nukes go off in ten individual mini mushrooms, the ceiling starts to shake and bits start to fall around them. Lone Wanderer points the rifle at the base of the obelisk.

"Sorry Dogmeat, looks like we're not going to make it out of this adventure." he says

Dogmeat whines at first before barking at him master.

The nukes combine in a massive explosion that brings the whole building down on them.

* * *

_"Long before the Throne of Gondor was emptied. Before the fall of Arnor. Before the fall of Sauron. A prophecy was foretold, that a man with a strange metal on his arm, the strangest weapons he would wield and bring forth from thin air."_

_"This man would bring about the fall of the Dark Lord and his servants and bring forth the fourth age of this world."_

_"This beacon of light, This symbol of hope, This...Lone Wanderer."_

A picture of half the T-51b and half Elite Riot armor

* * *

**I'm giving the Riot armor because i love it and it would be good for a light set of armor and a heavy set.**

**All the weapons are avalible and a shit ton of ammo.**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I'm sure some of you guys are like 'this crossover should never exist' 'Fallout doesn't have a bit of magic in it'. Now that is where you're wrong, the Obelisk in the Dunwich building very much magical as in the quest from the first chapter. So I thought 'what if if was conected to Sauron?' and the story was born.**

**Thank you Joe for your insight, the reason why the first chapter was that short was because it was mainly for intro. I mainly like to get at least 2000 words or more. and thank you lil' angry elf for fav and following and your review.**

Normal Speech

_Inner Thoughs_

**Ringwraith/ Sauron**

_**Elvish/Dwarven/Entish**_

Chapter 2

The first thing The Wanderer noticed was that he was live. The other was the pain throughout his body. Around him is a fairly large crater...with gress sneaking over the edges?

_"What the hell? Am I near Oasis?"_ The Wanderer thinks "_Hmmm, the mini nukes may have launched me out of the basement... but...why am I not irradiated?"_ His leather armor tattered and only covering his left leg and right arm with more of his chest exposed. Multiple cuts and burns on his body confirms he didn't dream the obelisk or the nuke explosions.

"Dogmeat!"

Nearby a bark of a dog is heard. _"Thank God, lets get out of here and see what's what."_

Wanderer pulls himself out of the hole and goes to a smaller one nearby that holds Dogmeat as he tries to get out but can't get a good grip in the loose dirt.

Looking around he sees green as far as the eye can see, rolling hills, and clear streams of water.

"T-This isn't right! There isn't any grass in the wastelands." Wanderer says startled by what he sees "The world was destroyed. It may have been 200 years, but it takes 250 for radiation to get to not lethal levels. There is no way that all this would be possible, even with a thousand G.E.C.K.s hooked up and running round the clock."

Dogmeat barks next to his master as he jumps out of the hole.

"Dogmeat, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Dogmeat whines at his world

"It's alright boy, wherever we are. We'll just find a settlement and go from there."

Dogmeat seems to perk up to his master's words

"Alright boy start sniffing for any people."

As Dogmeat started to sniff the ground and the air, Wanderer looks in his Pipboy for a better set of armor.

Wanderer thumbs through the armors. _"Let's go with the Riot Gear for stealth and protection incase I get attacked here."_ looking at the burn and slightly bent grenade rifle _"With the right supplies, I should be able to fix both the leather armor and this rifle." _Looking through his modded weapons for something to use.

He equips the Riot gear and his Katana and a Chinese Generals swords on his back coming over his right shoulder along with the .45 auto on his left hip and the 9mm on his right along with Dinner Bell on his back.

Dogmeat barks, snapping his attention to his pet and companion

"What is it boy? Do you smell other people?"

Dogmeat barks once more with a nod of his head

Wanderer starts walking north with Dogmeat at his side, His pipboy sending out a sonar to get the lay of the land as they go.

They walk for hours in one direction and change only when there is something that they couldn't climb over. They finally get to a forest and reach a road before setting up camp for the night.

* * *

**(Morning, Frodo and Sam)**

Frodo Baggins and Samwise 'Sam' Gamgee were walking through Farmer Maggot's field. When from out of nowhere two more people come and knock them over.

"Frodo. Look Merry, it's Frodo Baggins." says Peregrin 'Pippin' Took

"Hello Frodo" Meriadoc 'Merry' Brandybuck says

"Get off him!" Sam yells at Pippin as he picks the Took up

"Hold these." Merry says as he starts handing Sam the vegetables they had

"I've been in to Farmer Maggot's crops again!"

"Oy you! Get back here!"

"Run!" Merry says as he pushes Frodo through the corn while Sam stands in confusion till he drops the vegetables and runs after them

"I don't understand why he's so mad. It's only a few carrots." Merry says as they go

"And some cabbages...and the those three bags of potatoes last week...and those mushrooms we lifted the week before."

"Yes Pippin, my point is...he's clearly overreacting." Merry says as they run before coming to a cliff "Run."

Merry, Pippin, and Frodo stop at the edge of the cliff barely staying away from fall, then Sam runs into them and sends them tumbling down and crashing to the road below.

Finally coming to a stop in a heap at the bottom.

"Well, that was close." says Pippin as his face is inches away from a fresh pile of animal shit

"Oh, I think I broken something!" Merry says as he pulls a broken carrot out from under him

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam says as he gets them off him

"What? It was just a little detour...a shortcut." Merry says as he pops up next to Sam

"A shortcut to what?"

"Mushrooms!" Pippin says getting the attention of Sam and Merry

Merry and Sam get off Pippin and push him once more into the ground and frantically start picking and dividing the mushrooms.

Frodo looks at the road they've landed on.

"I think we should get off the road."

The others don't even listen as they argue over who gets what of the fungus. A screech is heard on the wind as it comes down the road and the beating of hooves.

"Get off the road! Now!"

The Hobbits quickly grab all their belongings and hide behind a log of the side of the road but the others still argue over the mushrooms. Till the sound of hooves and the hiss of and unknown being comes up to the log.

Frodo uses a hole in the log to see black fur of a horse with nails in the sides of the hooves and demonic looking blackened silver boots and a long black cloak fall to the ground. The figure leans over the log deeply sniffing where they are hiding. Various insects and the worms beneath their feet seem to try and get away from the blackrider.

Frodo feels the ring call out to him and unknowingly takes it out of his pocket and gets it near his finger. The black rider sniffs deeper at this. Sam stops Frodo before he puts it on.

*BANG*

**"Lone...Wanderer."** are the only words that leave it's 'lips' as a figure in strange brown armor and helmet with red eyes somes up to them with a dog by his side in the opposite direction of the rider.

"If you're done sniffing the log, how about you tell me where the hell I am." is the only thing the man says unaffected by the riders presence.


End file.
